When at home, consumers often power down their mobile phones and plug them in to charge them—making taking a call problematic. Mainly due to the fact that the mobile phone is now tethered to a power source somewhere in the home and is no longer “mobile.” When in this state, calls intended for the mobile phone require the user to seek out the location where the phone is being charged in order to answer the call. This is often very inconvenient to the user.